P.N. Elrod
P.N. Elrod — Author Website Official Site: Website P.N. Elrod Genres UF Mystery / Early UF / Vampire Fiction / Vampire P.I. About P.N. Elrod ✥ Patricia Nead Elrod is an American fantasy writer specializing in novels about vampires. Her work falls into areas of fantasy and (in some cases) mystery or historical fiction, but normally not horror, since her vampires are the heroes. -Wikipedia ✥ P.N. "Pat" Elrod is the author of 24 commercially-published novels, more than 20 short stories, an editor and co-editor of several collections -- not bad, considering her incurable addiction to chocolate. She lives somewhere on another planet, but maintains a convenient citizenship in the state of Texas for tax purposes. She chills with her dogs, Sasha and Mindy, and a full-size Dr. Who TARDIS she once built when she had too much time on her hands. (We'll gloss over the K-9 in her garage.) Her hair remains red nearly all the time, except when it's on fire because of a deadline. Everything else is subject to rewrite. ~ Full Bio: ABOUT P.N. Elrod Genres Urban Fantasy, Mystery Fantasy, Vampire Fiction Writing Style Series and Anthologies Series Anthologies Other Writings Novels: * Quincey Morris, Vampire (2001) Freebies: Awards * RT Booklovers Convention 2011: We Honor The Outstanding Books And Authors Of 2010 | RT Book Reviews * 1999 Lord Ruthven Award — The Vampire Files: A Chill in the Blood ()1998 Publishing Information Publishers: Author Pages: *P. N. Elrod | Authors | Macmillan *P. N. Elrod - Penguin Books USA Trivia External References Bibliographies: *Novels - P. N. Elrod *P. N. Elrod - Summary Bibliography *P N Elrod ~ FF *P.N. Elrod ~ GR Free Reads: *The Adventures Of Myhr by P.N. Elrod | Free Vampire Books Online reading Author: *HOME *The VampirePhiles - P.N. Elrod *P. N. Elrod - Wikipedia *P.N. Elrod ~ GR *SFF AUTHOR P.N. Elrod | Fantasy Literature: Fantasy & Science Fiction Book Reviews *P.N. Elrod - Stargate Wiki *The Write Agenda: P.N. ELROD Interviews: *Bibliophile Stalker: Interview: P.N. Elrod *Interview with Author P. N. Elrod | Michael A. Ventrella Reviews: *P.N. Elrod | RT Book Reviews *P. N. Elrod: Bloodlist - Book Review *The SF Site Featured Review: Lifeblood *P.N. Elrod | Vampires for Guys Articles: *P.N. Elrod Lunch Time Reading Omnibus II by Patricia N. Elrod — Kickstarter Misc *Literature/The Vampire Files - Television Tropes & Idioms Community: *(6) P.n. Elrod *Jack Fleming's Journal Gallery of Book Covers Bloodlist (Vampire Files -1) by P.N. Elrod.jpg|1. Bloodlist (1998 by Ace—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Fred Gambino|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/290436.Bloodlist Bloodlist (Vampire Files #1) by P.N. Elrod-Vito VeVito.jpeg|1. Bloodlist (1990, Ace—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Vito VeVito|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6192272-bloodlist Lifeblood (Vampire Files #2) by P.N. Elrod.jpg|2. Lifeblood (1998 by Ace—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Fred Gambino|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/609101.Lifeblood Lifeblood (1990-Vampire Files #2) by P.N. Elrod - DeVito.jpeg|2. Lifeblood (1990—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Vito VeVito|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6192274-lifeblood Bloodcircle (1998 Vampire Files #3) by P.N. Elrod.jpg|3. Bloodcircle (1998—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Fred Gambino|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/463321.Bloodcircle Bloodcircle (1990—Vampire Files #3) by P.N. Elrod—DeVito.jpeg|3. Bloodcircle (1990—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Vito VeVito|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6192275-bloodcircle Art in the Blood (Vampire Files #4) by P.N. Elrod.jpg|4. Art in the Blood (1998—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Fred Gambino|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/609103.Art_in_the_Blood Art in the Blood (1991—Vampire Files #4) by P.N. Elrod - DeVito.jpeg|4. Art in the Blood (1991—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Vito VeVito|link=http://www.isfdb.org/cgi-bin/title.cgi?948870 Fire in the Blood (Vampire Files #5) by P.N. Elrod.jpg|5. Fire in the Blood (1998—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Fred Gambino|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/609094.Fire_in_the_Blood Fire in the Blood (1991—Vampire Files #5) by P.N. Elrod - DeVito.jpeg|5. Fire in the Blood (1991—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Vito VeVito|link=http://www.isfdb.org/cgi-bin/pl.cgi?13621 Blood on the Water (1998—Vampire Files #6) by P.N. Elrod-Fred Gambino.jpeg|6. Blood on the Water (1998—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Fred Gambino|link=http://www.isfdb.org/cgi-bin/pl.cgi?277318 Blood on the Water (1992—Vampire Files #6) by P.N. Elrod-DeVito.jpeg|6. Blood on the Water (1992—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Vito VeVito|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6192278-blood-on-the-water A Chill in the Blood (1999—Vampire Files #7) by P.N. Elrod.jpg|7. A Chill in the Blood (1999—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Fred Gambino|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/463317.A_Chill_in_the_Blood The Dark Sleep (1999—Vampire Files #8) by P.N. Elrod-gambino.jpg|8. The Dark Sleep (1999—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Fred Gambino|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1292831.The_Dark_Sleep Lady Crymsyn (2000—Vampire Files #9) by P.N. Elrod-robinson.jpg|9. Lady Crymsyn (2000—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Paul Robinson|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1103996.Lady_Crymsyn Cold Streets (2003—Vampire Files #10) by P.N. Elrod-Steve Stone.jpg|10. Cold Streets (2003—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Steve Stone|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/449508.Cold_Streets Song in the Dark (2015—Vampire Files #11) by P.N. Elrod - stone.jpg|11. Song in the Dark (2015—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Steve Stone|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1294045.Song_in_the_Dark Dark Road Rising (2009 pb-Vampire Files #12) by P.N. Elrod.jpg|12. Dark Road Rising (2009—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod—Art: Steve Stone|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6389333-dark-road-rising Strange Brew.jpg|11.5. Strange Brew (2009—Vampire Files series) edited by P.N. Elrod—"Hecate's Golden Eye" short by P.N. Elrod|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6122181-strange-brew The Devil You Know (Vampire Files #12.5) by P.N. Elrod.jpg|12.5. "The Devil You Know" (2009—Vampire Files series) ~ short by P.N. Elrod|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6482641-the-devil-you-know My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon (Vampire Files) by P.N. Elrod.jpg|'My Big Fat Supernatural Honeymoon' (2007—Vampire Files series) by P.N. Elrod, "Her Mother's Daughter" by P.N. Elrod|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1773616.My_Big_Fat_Supernatural_Honeymoon 0.5. Dark and Stormy Knights (2010) ~ anthology.jpg|'Dark and Stormy Knights' (2010—Vampire Files series) edited by P.N. Elrod, "Dark Lady" by P.N. Elrod—Art: Chris McGrath|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7292791-dark-and-stormy-knights Many Bloody Returns (2007) by Charlaine Harris .jpg|'Many Bloody Returns' (2007—Vampire Files series) edited by Charlaine Harris ~"Grave-Robbed" by P.N. Elrod—Art: Lisa Desimini|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/140098.Many_Bloody_Returns Chicks Kick Butt (2011) .jpg|'Chicks Kick Butt' (2011—Vampire Files series) edited by Rachel Caine, "Vampires Prefer Blondes" by P.N. Elrod|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9642271-chicks-kick-butt The Vampire Files, Volume 1 (Vampire Files #1-3) by P.N. Elrod, Tiffany Estreicher (Designed by).jpg|1–3. The Vampire Files, Volume 1 (2003—Vampire Files series #1-3) by P.N. Elrod—Designeer: Tiffany Estreicher|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/290437.The_Vampire_Files_Volume_1 The Vampire Files, Volume 2 (Vampire Files #4-6) by P.N. Elrod.jpg|4–6. The Vampire Files, Volume 2 (2006—Vampire Files series #4-6) by P.N. Elrod—Designeer: Tiffany Estreicher|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/290434.The_Vampire_Files_Volume_2 My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding (2006).jpg|'My Big Fat Supernatural Wedding' (2006) edited by P.N. Elrod—story: "All Shook Up" by P.N. Elrod|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/84156.My_Big_Fat_Supernatural_Wedding Hex Appeal.jpg|'Hex Appeal' (2012) by P.N. Elrod (Editor) — "Outside the Box" by P.N. Elrod|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12993852-hex-appeal • Category:Authors Category:Early Urban Fantasy